<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑（前传上篇）（520点梗） by z2527751</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549006">【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑（前传上篇）（520点梗）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751'>z2527751</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all尹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑（前传上篇）（520点梗）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>点梗来源：</p><p>@Murmur ：阔以考虑一下鸣哲或贝勒和显荣🙈🙈</p><p>@和大楠睡九龄 ：鸣哲啊太太！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊轻微三观不正注意，文中观点属剧情需要，万望辩证看待</p><p>＊ooc</p><p>＊骨科，注意避雷</p><p>＊现在说可能有些迟——我在为下一篇鸣哲做准备，求推荐些刑侦类的有参考价值的书，谢谢了_(¦3」∠)_</p><p> </p><p>前文及后续：</p><p>【一念无间/苏鸣x苏哲】蒙眼手铐play </p><p>【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑 （片段短车） </p><p>【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑 （前传下篇） </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p>从小的时候，我就羡慕别人家兄弟的关系，打打闹闹的，就像普通的男孩子，格外潇洒。</p><p> </p><p>你要说我和我兄弟的关系，那绝不能算不好，甚至到什么程度呢，可能反而过于好了。</p><p> </p><p>我哥，苏鸣，在这一带可是风云人物，对人温和有耐心那是出了名的，和谁的关系都搞的好，这里面甚至包括年长他几倍的校领导层。</p><p>要说他是不是也一直这么吃得开那倒也不是。他初中时候因为看起来格外憨厚，成绩又不是特别的好，在班里居然还隐隐约约受别人欺负。我那时候初一，刚到他们学校，第一次去打招呼就看到苏鸣被人欺负——他被人借走了书，后天和我一起回家的时候就笑着抱怨书又没回来。</p><p> </p><p>这个又字我当时也不懂，只傻乎乎的看了好几次这种明里暗里的挤兑以后，心下就积攒出些不满来。哥哥毕竟是经常照顾我的，在家里都是我念着他的好，到外边他怎么能平白受着别人冤枉气，我为此就和这事结下了梁子，乃至于后面和别人发生了冲突。</p><p> </p><p>那次是校里混混围堵住苏鸣，几个凶神恶煞的人问他要钱。苏鸣也不怕，笑眯眯的就认讨，打开书包掏钱。我也是路过看到了，心里攒的火一下子上来，磕巴也不打就蹿上去不由分说的跟人扭打在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣可不比我儿时活泼乱窜的厉害，我要横起来时他们比我高围我一圈我也没在怕的。可正当打的上头不知疼的时候，苏鸣在一旁劝了两句不知什么话，对方忽的就一哄而散跑了。</p><p>我气不甘心还要追上去，却被苏鸣一把抱住制止了下来。最后是逐渐感到遍身都疼才由得苏鸣把我背到背上慢慢走回家。</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣还是那副由衷宽厚的口气，不紧不慢的担忧道：</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么上来就跟别人打架，不知道老师和爸妈知道后会批斗你啊？你手脚灵活也不是这么用的啊……”</p><p> </p><p>我听到这话就心下不快，闷闷不乐的就怼他：</p><p> </p><p>“他们是在做坏事，我不打他，警察叔叔也要打他们的。”</p><p> </p><p>“倒是你，怎么老是由着别人欺负你，你是我哥我还不知道，不可能真的这么没本事。”</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣停了一会没回声，道：</p><p> </p><p>“他们也只是要钱而已，我真要解决也有别的方法。”</p><p> </p><p>他回头笑着说：</p><p> </p><p>“比如说，我不仅给他们钱，还要给他们更多的钱，告诉他们如果你们能帮我赶跑别的来欺负我的人，你就能收获比这更多的钱，而且我知道这一带好多跟你们做一样生意的人，必然也有更多的受害者和我有一样的需求，你与其跟他们一起逮着我们这些小虾薅，不如跟我们做一笔生意去做保护者薅同行的羊毛，钱多还稳定。”</p><p>我听的晕晕乎乎的，歪着脑袋就质疑他：</p><p>“这真行得通吗？我怎么从没听说过这样的做法”</p><p>苏哲笑着说：</p><p> </p><p>“行不行得通不是我要关心的事情，关键在于他们认为有利可图，就行得通。人都是趋利避害，他们也是被治安系统撵着跑的人，有新路子加上手上拿到现成的钱，多少都会心动的，我要做的就是调配他们即可。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是这样不是助纣为虐吗，成为跟他们一伙的啦？”</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣也许是为我学了个生动的成语形容感到有趣，吃吃笑了两句，开始了他一贯的语重心长的灌输模式：</p><p> </p><p>“你要知道，这世上就是有各种不同路子的人，有的人合法，有的人非法。人能存活的正当路子有限，就必然会有人选择没人敢做的野路子。这也是人类社会的生存法则，你吃这口饭，他吃那口饭，总比动物界抓不住猎物就饿死的存活率高。你要把他当坏人，可只要有社会，坏人就抓不完的。”</p><p> </p><p>我顾着点点头，一如既往的半听进半听不进去。听起来很多怪道理，可我知道，苏鸣是好人，他总是会为很多人着想。宁可受人欺负，也要温柔待人的人，不可能真的与坏人为伍。</p><p> </p><p>那之后，苏鸣初中毕业，也不知有没有那一次打架的影响，上了高中的苏鸣跟变了一个人似的，越发的意气风发起来。</p><p> </p><p>上了高中，他成了校学生会干部，什么事情都吃得开，像小大人似的左右逢源得心应手。学校里校霸跟他称兄道弟，校长和夫人对其赞叹有加，组织各种活动都有他一份。他成绩开始变得比我好，人前人后，也比以前更加强了那副一贯的温柔的好哥哥做派。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我也是从那时起，发现他根本就是个变态。</p><p> </p><p>要得出这么极端的一个结论也自然是有迹可循的。就比如他爱看我洗澡——我们俩儿时洗澡就经常一块儿洗，也会互相搓背什么的，可是从我十一岁起，就感觉他在我洗着的时候默默看着我的次数多了很多。</p><p> </p><p>以前我也被其他小孩嘲笑过白花花的皮肉像女孩子，所以我对于这样关注的视线就很有些不自在。</p><p> </p><p>有天实在憋不住了，我抗议他说：</p><p> </p><p>“你老看着我干嘛，怪不舒服的。”</p><p> </p><p>对方很自如的答到：</p><p> </p><p>“你不是有小女生写情书给你吗，她们也一样会这样看着你不是？”</p><p> </p><p>我很纳闷，虽然我是觉得她们并不会看我光屁股啦，可是苏鸣把自己同女生相比，是我从来没想过的领域：</p><p> </p><p>“这是说你跟女生们看着我的意思是一样的…？”</p><p> </p><p>他也很信心的回答说：</p><p> </p><p>“也有一些不一样，你比如说她们能看到的更多是表面，而你是我弟弟，长久相处，我看到的总是更多，更全面些，我喜欢的可能是更内在的你，不过当然也包括表面吧。”</p><p>可这样一说，却更让我郁闷，他说的这样理直气壮，以至于我一时竟想不清究竟该不该觉得不对头。</p><p> </p><p>尽管那之后他收敛了大方看我躯体的作风，可是自此往后我也意识到他不光是在洗澡的时候看我，尤其当我意识到他看我的眼光不同之后，就连他平时习惯的温柔眼神在我这也变得耐人寻味起来。</p><p> </p><p>可即使如此，我也找不到制止他的由头，要和他抗议吧，好像没有足够的根据，那之后我索性就当他是一根木头，忍着皱着眉头也就过去了。</p><p> </p><p>可是后来变成了习惯，我倒是有些后怕起来，为什么我的哥哥总是那么奇怪啊，我看邻居家兄弟，都爱打的头破血流的，也会吆喝着一起去恶作剧什么的，可没有人会像我兄弟对我那样好那样温柔的，如同言情电视里相爱的男女主人公，温吞的有些发腻，总觉得让人觉得头上冒冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢看自己的兄弟，可不就是变态呢吗？</p><p> </p><p>于是我怀抱着不安的心理，就恨不得能远远的躲着他过。</p><p> </p><p>我成绩也好，也自律，于是就跟家里闹着要搬出去住宿舍，苏鸣竟也是一如既往的大力支持，还给父母打了很多包票，父母信任他，就由得我搬出去住了。但我搬进宿舍的那一天，发现舍友之一就是他的那刻，我就发现根本逃不脱他的手掌心，如此一来，只更是便捷了这个变态吃掉我的进程。</p><p> </p><p>不过后来证明也是我想太多了，就如同以往认知一样，苏鸣是个好人，为了别人能瞻前顾后的人，不可能会不顾别人感受做些坏事。而苏鸣也是奇怪，同舍的这些时间里，他从来不曾回避他对我抱有恋爱感情这一点，却也从来不会在这条线上向前过多，乃至于我选择跟女生交往时他也如常看待。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道该不该把他跟喜欢我的女生一样看待，毕竟我从小见过的事例里，男生都是喜欢女生的，且我们爸妈也都是一男一女。可苏鸣待我好也是真的，没有人能抗拒这样的温柔爱意，即使这换到如今看来也不是普通的兄弟亲情，而是更接近浪漫与性吸引的关系，但也无法切实否认它的美好，其美好程度乃至能彻底改变一个人对亲密关系的常规认知。</p><p> </p><p>这样的认识使我一度陷入了深深的情感认同迷惑，同时也对和苏鸣在一起还是和女生在一起产生了历史性的纠结，诚然，我觉得我没有早恋倾向，可是哥哥的存在让我对爱情产生了高度的好奇心理，不论如何也很想知道人们所说的恋爱到底和苏鸣跟我的相处有什么样的不同。</p><p> </p><p>为此我开始选择性的接受女孩子对我的追求——尽管可能我不挑吧，可是交往下来的结果往往都是令人失望，或者说是毫无参考价值的。——和女生相处所拥有的烦恼，刺激，这些都跟苏鸣在一起时都没有，可是这样的“恋爱烦恼”却没能让我觉得有多大的稀罕，尤其跟她们还合不来说不到一起去的时候。女生的思路总是很奇怪，说话也并不像苏鸣那样讲的清楚且令人舒服（我想这一点也不光是女生如此）。</p><p> </p><p>总之从结果上看，我不仅没有弄懂所谓男女爱情到底是什么东西，而且最后还依然得出了苏鸣会比较适合我的结论。</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣在宿舍阳台上，对我这一整串的恋爱试验做了总结阐述，靠着他自成一体的逻辑宽慰了我的烦恼，他的解读很直白：</p><p> </p><p>“亲兄弟间相爱是很正常的。”</p><p> </p><p>苏鸣会喜欢我也是正常的，我比起女生更喜欢苏鸣也是顺其自然，我们俩一起长大，我们比谁都清楚我们之间其实没有发生什么不寻常的事，仅仅只是一份感情在常年相处中自然产生了而已。</p><p>“如果没有坏处就不必强加制止。——”</p><p> </p><p>“如果说近亲结合的坏处：比如近亲结婚容易生出畸形儿，可是男生的生理结构注定了是没法生孩子的，如果是我们俩甚至可以选择领养小孩，这样还能给社会减轻负担。”</p><p>所以说白了没有什么需要觉得不对的地方，喜欢就是喜欢，喜欢就待在一起就好了。</p><p>我想来觉得很对，当然我也明白他一向都会糊弄我，尤其我又不是不知道大众都是怎么想的。他从来就没打算向我展开解释，但我也不是真的傻子，不需要每件事都依赖着他的人生观来做出决定。</p><p> </p><p>所以我想他其实是知道我们两兄弟本质都是执拗的人，认定了就不会受到外界的干涉而摇摆。为此我们留在了阳台上一齐快乐的吹风，自那以后我们这种淳朴的专属恋情关系就这样正式的定下了，一直到我高中毕业的那一天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鸣哲真的好嗑……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>